Mana and Triforce
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: After two seperate events in that happen in different worlds. Its only a matter of time until they meet, only for a threat from the other world has become a problem. Will heroes of both worlds' work together. Just read it inside for the story.


Okay, hi there everyone, yes yes I know it's been forever. I'm trying to make my first LoZ and Tos crossover over here. I hope you like this story, this one of my second crossovers I am making. I'm close to finishing a game up and I can't wait for my time off to work more on my stories. I'm trying to decide to either use the Ocarina of Time Link or Twilight Princess Link.

Ok enough babbling from me now its time for the disclaimers, Genis would you.

Genis comes out

Genis: Cold-heart-Angel23 does not own anything from Tales of Symphonia or Legend of Zelda.

Thank you Genis

Genis: Your welcome anyways. This fic is rated T for some minor blood and violence.

Remember no flames just reviews.

* * *

><p>Prologue "Two things happening, two worlds"<p>

It had been 4 months since the world of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla had become one. The chosen of regeneration had to go on a journey to regenerate the world.  
>When they found out about Tethe'alla, she with her friends had tried to save both worlds from destruction.<p>

Mithos the hero of legends, was the cause of the world regeneration, the Cruxis organization and the Desians, that were both groups of half-elves who despise the world for it's wrongful discrimination. Mithos planned on making the entire world half-elves supposedly based on his late sister Martel's wish. However, Mithos distorted Martel's idea of ending discrimination and tried to kill everyone by making everyone the same lifeless beings.

Lloyd Irving, the hero who wanted to save both worlds defeated the fallen hero Mithos from completing his genocidal plan. With the power of the Eternal sword bestowed to him from Origin the king of summon spirits, Lloyd managed to bring the two worlds to become one once again and to finally end the competition for mana, the vital source of life. The worlds were restored and peace settled in...

However, peace does not last for long and darkness in hearts will rise from the depths to surface...

* * *

><p>It was morning in the small village of Iselia, near a small house a white dog-like creature and figure dressed in red were standing by a lone grave-mark.<p>

"Mom I did it" he said as a small tear dripped down on his face and hit the ground.

"Hello Lloyd" a young girls voice spoke to him, he turned around to see a girl with waist length blond hair, white outfit, and sincere blue eyes. She also had a strange looking red crystal on her neck which seems to be part of a necklace.

"Hey Collette" he said back to the cheery girl, who responded with a smile on her face.

"Lloyd everyone was wondering why you didn't show up ?" she said with curiosity yet being cheerful.

"Sorry, I lost track of time" he said with a shrug while he looked back at her.

"Genis and everyone were looking for you" she said and Lloyd rubbed his head.

"Ok, Ok let's get going" he said as both he and Colette left for the village of Iselia.

Little did they know, something was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p><em>In another land the sun was slowly rising as its rays pierced through the thick forest trees and light filled the sky. The town was similar yet different from the lands of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Near the gate to the forest was a house that seemed to be carved out from a tree. A lone, beautiful mare was eating her grains casually as she looked up waiting for someone or something to come out.<em>

_Inside the house the sunlight illuminated through the window and hit the wall inside. Trailing down from it was a person lying asleep in bed, slowly grunting before getting up revealed his true appearance._

_He was quite tall as a teen, with short sandy blond hair, radiant blue eyes and the most stunning feature were his ears resembled those of elven legend even though he was not one himself. He got out of bed and saw what it was like outside._

_He took a glance at the horizon from his window too see the country view. Before he decided to leave, he took a solemn look at his shadow. _

_"Three months, it was only three months ago that you had gone back home" he said to himself in a quiet voice._

_"Its hard to believe that is all over, this may seem off in my case but I miss you... Midna" he said as he remembered the little imp who helped him in his quest, who also was discovered to be the Twilight Princess._

_He couldn't believe his eyes when he thought we wouldn't see her again after saving them from Ganondorf, only to realize she was still alive after Ganondorf's demise._

_After Ganon's defeat she went back home to the Twilight realm, not before shattering the mirror with a single tear... shattering the Twilight Mirror._

_Looking back on it felt bittersweet, he felt that something was missing, possibly he didn't know how to admit it, but he really missed her. Possibly even... love her._

_"LINK!" he heard a voice from outside as he turned to face the window, it was the village children._

_"Link, come out," shouted a boy who was with a young girl, a boy with around his age with blond hair, and the last child looked a bit like a baby._

_"I guess everything is back to normal," he murmured as he headed down the ladder and walked outside._

_Little did anyone of them know, is that fate is no coincidence and the two worlds will collide._

* * *

><p><em>Authoress' Notes: I'm glad I finally finished this first part. I had this on my mind for two years. I hope you enjoy this, put more effort into trying to make this work out. <em>

_I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the Legend of Zelda series that includes Twilight Princess.  
><em>


End file.
